wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez przewrotu/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu Ale zkąd przypuszczenie, że są pokłady węgla ziemnego pod biegunem? To było pierwsze zapytanie, które się przedstawiło umysłom ludzi, niepozbawionych pewnej dozy logiki. – Dlaczego miałyby być pokłady węgla ziemnego w okolicach bieguna? – mówili jedni. – Dlaczego nie miałyby być? – mówili drudzy. Wiadomo, że pokłady węgla, rozrzucone w różnych punktach kuli ziemskiej, znajdują się w wielkiej obfitości w niektórych okolicach Europy. Obie Ameryki posiadają znaczne kopalnie węgla, a Stany Zjednoczone są bodaj czy nie najhojniej w nie zaopatrzone. Pokładów tych nie braknie zresztą ani Afryce, ani Azyi, ani Oceanii. W miarę jak badanie gruntów kuli ziemskiej posuwa się na przód, spostrzegamy, że pokłady te znajdują się we wszystkich geologicznych warstwach: antracyt w warstwach najdawniejszych, węgiel ziemny w warstwach wyższych, stypit w warstwach drugorzędowych, lignit w warstwach trzeciorzędowych. Materyału palnego nie zbraknie zatem przed setkami, a może i tysiącami lat. Wszakże wydobywanie węgla, którego sama Anglia dostarcza sto sześćdziesiąt milionów tonn, wynosi w całym świecie do czterystu milionów tonn. Zużytkowanie zaś wzrasta ciągle w miarę wzrostu potrzeb przemysłu. Niech elektryczność zastąpi parę jako siłę poruszającą, będzie to zawsze jeden i ten sam wydatek węgla na wytworzenie tej siły. Machiny zastosowywane w przemyśle zużytkowują moc węgla. Przemysł jest zwierzęciem „węglożernem”, trzeba je żywić. A przytem ten węgiel nie jest jedynie materyałem palnym – jest substancyą telluryczną, z której nauka wyprodukowywuje niezliczoną ilość wyrobów dla najrozmaitszych użytków. Po różnorodnych przeistoczeniach, którym węgiel ulega w tyglach laboratoryów, można za jego pomocą farbować, słodzić, zaprawiać woniami, ulatniać, oczyszczać, ogrzewać, oświecać, zdobić, produkując dyament. Jest on równie użyteczny jak żelazo, jest nim więcej nawet. Na szczęście, niema obawy, by ten ostatni kruszec mógł być kiedykolwiek wyczerpany; jest on częścią składową kuli ziemskiej. Prawdę powiedziawszy, ziemia może być uważana jako masa żelaza mniej lub więcej zwęglonego, będącego w stanie płynnym zapomocą działania ognia, pokrytą krzemieniem płynnym, to jest rodzajem materyi, pływającej po wierzchu stopionych metali, ponad którą wznoszą się skały i woda. Inne metale, jak również woda i kamień, tworzą zaledwie bardzo małą cząstkę naszej sferoidy. Ale jeśli żelaza we wnętrzu ziemi jest tyle, że go wystarczy aż do skończenia wieków, nie możemy tego samego powiedzieć o węglu ziemnym. Możemy nawet powiedzieć rzecz wręcz przeciwną. Ludzie rozważni zatem, przewidujący przyszłość na daleką metę, powinni robić poszukiwania, w celu wynalezienia kopalń węgla, wszędzie, gdzie je tylko przezorna natura umieścić mogła w epokach geologicznych. – No tak! niema, ani słowa – odpowiadali oponenci. Tak w Stanach Zjednoczonych, jak i wszędzie indziej, znaleźć można ludzi, którzy, powodując się czy to zemstą, czy to zazdrością, lubią potępiać wszystko i wszystkich, że już pominę milczeniem tych, którzy zbijają cudze zdania dla samej przyjemności zbijania ich. – Tak! niema, ani słowa! – mówili ci ludzie. – Ale zkąd pewność, że są pokłady węgla u bieguna północnego? – Zkąd? – odpowiadali stronnicy prezesa Barbicane. – Ztąd, że w epoce formacyj geologicznych objętość słońca była prawdopodobnie taką, podług teoryi pana Blandet, że różnica temperatury równika i biegunów nie była prawie dostrzegalną. Wówczas ogromne lasy pokrywały strefy północne kuli ziemskiej – było to jeszcze przed pojawieniem się pierwszego człowieka, kiedy nasza planeta ulegała stałemu działaniu gorąca i wilgoci. Dzienniki, przeglądy i wszelkiego gatunku gazety, interesujące się zamiarami Stowarzyszenia, rozpisywały się w tym przedmiocie w najróżnorodniejszych artykułach, mających jedne żartobliwą, drugie naukową formę. Owóż tedy lasy te, wskutek olbrzymich przewrotów, które wstrząsały kulą ziemską, zanim ta ustaliła się na swych podstawach i przybrała obecną formę, prawdopodobnie przetworzyły się na pokłady węgla pod działaniem czasu, wód i ciepła wewnętrznego. Otóż nic bardziej podobnego do prawdy, jak ta hypoteza, podług której krainy podbiegunowe obfitują w warstwy węgla ziemnego, czekając tylko na uderzenie młotka górników. Zresztą na poparcie tego mniemania były fakty niezaprzeczone. Umysły pozytywne, niemające zwyczaju opierać się jedynie na prawdopodobieństwach, nie mogły zaprzeczyć rzeczywistości tych faktów, które powagą swą zachęcały do szukania rozmaitych odmian węgla na powierzchni stref północnych. O tem właśnie rozmawiali znajomi nam dwaj panowie: major Donellan i sekretarz jego Dean Toodrink, siedząc w kilka dni po porażce w najciemniejszym zakątku knajpy pod „Dwoma Przyjaciołmi”. – Czy być może – mówił Dean Toodrink, – aby ten Barbicane, który bodaj się powiesił, miał doprawdy słuszność? – To jest prawdopodobnem, a nawet pewnem – odparł major Donellan. – Ależ w takim razie możnaby zebrać miliony, eksploatując strefy podbiegunowe! – Bez żadnej wątpliwości! – odpowiedział major. – Skoro Ameryka Północna posiada tak obszerne pokłady palnego materyału, jeśli donoszą nam o coraz to nowych, nie można wątpić, że odkryją ich jeszcze moc niezliczoną, panie Toodrink. Owóż tedy ziemie północne, jak się wydaje, należą do lądu amerykańskiego, jest bowiem tożsamość kształtowania się i powierzchowności. Co zaś do Grenlandyi, ta jest przedłużeniem Nowego Świata i jest rzeczą pewną, że Grenlandya styka się z Ameryką… – Tak jak głowa końska, której Grenlandya ma kształt, styka się z korpusem tego zwierzęcia – zauważył sekretarz majora Donellan. – Dodam jeszcze i to – mówił dalej major, – że podczas badań, odbywanych na gruncie Grenlandyi, profesor Nordenskiöld rozpoznał tworzenie się osadów, złożonych ze żwirów i łupkowatego kamienia z przymieszką drzewnego kwasu, które mają w sobie znaczną ilość roślin kopalnych. W samym obwodzie Disko duńczyk Stoenstrup rozpoznał aż siedmdziesiąt jeden pokładów, w których obfitują ślady roślinności, niezaprzeczone dowody tej bujnej wegetacyi, która się skupiała niegdyś z nadzwyczajną siłą wkoło osi biegunowej. – Dobrze, ale tam wyżej na północ?… – spytał Dean Toodrink. – Wyżej, czyli dalej, w kierunku północy – odpowiedział major – obecność węgla ziemnego jest niemal stwierdzoną i zdawałoby się, że należy tylko schylić się, by to zbierać. Otóż, jeśli węgiel znajduje się w takiej obfitości na powierzchni tych okolic, czy nie należy z tego wywnioskować prawie na pewno, że pokłady jego sięgają aż do głębi ziemnej skorupy. Miał zupełną słuszność major Donellan. I dlatego właśnie, że kwestya tworzeń się geologicznych bieguna północnego była mu doskonale znaną, irytował się niepomiernie całą tą sprawą. Byłby może długo jeszcze mówił w tym samym przedmiocie, gdyby nie zauważył, że goście, obecni w knajpie, zaczęli mu się przysłuchiwać. Tak więc Dean Toodrink i jego szanowny zwierzchnik uznali za stosowne wstrzymać się od dalszych rozpraw w tej materyi i tylko wyżej wymieniony Dean wygłosił następną uwagę: – Czy nie zadziwia pana pewna okoliczność, panie majorze Donellan? – I jaka naprzykład? – Ta, że w całej tej sprawie, w której, jakby należało się spodziewać, będą figurowali inżynierowie lub co najmniej marynarze, ponieważ idzie tu o biegun i jego kopalnie węgla, biorą udział tylko artylerzyści! – To prawda – odpowiedział major – to w istocie rzecz bardzo dziwna. Tymczasem dzienniki co rana zamieszczały nowe rozprawy w kwestyi tych pokładów. – Pokłady? I jakież to jeśli łaska? – zapytywała Pall Mall Gazette, której zajadłe artykuły, natchnione przez wyższy przemysł angielski, wymyślały na argumenta North Polar Practical Association. – Jakie? – odpowiadali redaktorzy dziennika Daily News z Charlestonu, zapaleni stronnicy prezesa Barbicane. – Ależ pokłady te zostały najpierw rozpoznane przez kapitana Nares w 1875–76 roku na granicy ośmdziesiąt drugiego stopnia szerokości i jednocześnie z tem odnaleziono warstwy, które wskazują istnienie roślinności, złożonej z topoli, buków, kaliny, leszczyny i drzew szyszkowatych. – Zaś w roku 1881–1884 – dodawał uczony kronikarz dziennika New-York Witness – podczas wyprawy pułkownika Greely do zatoki Lady Franklin, czyż nie został odkryty pokład węgla przez naszych rodaków w niewielkiej odległości od fortecy Conger, przy przystani Watercourse? A czyż doktór Pary nie z wszelką słusznością utrzymuje, że te okolice nie są pozbawione warstw węglowych, prawdopodobnie przeznaczonych przez przewidującą naturę do zwalczania w przyszłości zimna, trapiącego te strefy. Łatwo zrozumieć, że gdy fakty tak wiarygodne zostały zacytowane, odwołując się przytem do sprawozdań śmiałych podróżników amerykańskich, przeciwnicy prezesa Barbicane nie znaleźli już nic do nadmienienia. Tak więc stronnictwo, objawiające swe wątpliwości zapytaniem: „a zkądby się tam wzięły pokłady węgla?” musiało spuścić banderę przed stronnictwem, wyrażającem swe przekonanie w słowach: „i dlaczego nie miałyby się one tam znajdować?”. Tak! Pokłady te znajdowały się tam i przypuszczalnie w znacznej ilości. Grunt podbiegunowy mieścił masy tego cennego palnego materyału, ukrytego we wnętrznościach tych stref, których roślinność tak bujną była niegdyś. Ale jeśli przeciwnikom brakło gruntu pod nogami w kwestyi pokładów węgla, których istnienie w głębi okolic północnych nie mogło być wątpliwem, za to mogli sobie porażkę powetować, badając kwestyę z innego punktu. – Niech i tak będzie! – wyrzekł dnia jednego major Donellan wśród rozprawy, którą sam wywołał w sali Klubu Strzeleckiego, w ciągu której wyzwał prezesa Barbicane na ustną szermierkę. – Niech i tak będzie! Zgadzam się na to, twierdzę nawet, że tak jest istotnie. Są kopalnie węgla w okolicach, kupionych przez wasze Stowarzyszenie. Ale spróbujcie teraz eksploatować je!… – Jest to właśnie zamiarem naszym – odparł z całym spokojem prezes Barbicane. – Przejdźcie ośmdziesiąty czwarty równoleżnik, poza który jeszcze żaden podróżnik się nie przedostał. – Przejdziemy go. – Dostańcie się do bieguna! – Dostaniemy się. Słysząc prezesa Klubu Strzeleckiego, odpowiadającego z tak zimną krwią, z taką stanowczością, widząc go objawiającego swe przekonania tak jasno i niewątpliwie, najupartsi wahać się zaczynali. Czuli, że się znajdują w obecności człowieka, który nic nie utracił z przymiotów, dawniej go zdobiących, zawsze spokojny, zimny, umysłu w wysokim stopniu poważnego i skoncentrowanego, akuratny jak chronometr, żądny przygód, ale zastosowujący praktyczne pomysły nawet w przedsięwzięciach najzuchwalszych… Że major Donellan miał niezmyśloną ochotę udusić swego przeciwnika, można być tego aż nadto pewnym, tak przynajmniej twierdzili ci, co znajdowali się w pobliżu tego szanownego ale niepohamowanego w swych uniesieniach geltenmana. Ba! prezes Barbicane był bardzo mocnym tak co do strony fizycznej, jak i moralnej. Wytrzymywał on z niewzruszonym spokojem wszelkiego rodzaju pociski, zdolny był wytrwać wszelkie przeciwności losu. Jego nieprzyjaciele, współzawodnicy, zazdroszczący mu, wiedzieli o tem aż nadto dobrze. Wszakże, ponieważ nie można zabronić złośliwym i zazdrośnikom robienia dokuczliwych żartów, w tej formie objawiło się podrażnienie roznamiętnionych przeciwników nowego Stowarzyszenia. Zaczęto przypisywać prezesowi Klubu Strzeleckiego najdziwaczniejsze, najśmieszniejsze zamiary. Wmieszały się w to i karykatury, których najwięcej wytwarzała Europa, a wyłącznie Anglia, nie mogąca strawić porażki, w której dolary odniosły zwycięztwo nad funtami sterlingów. Ha! ha! ten Yankes ośmielił się twierdzić, że dostanie się do bieguna północnego! Sądzi, że postawi swoją stopę na gruncie, którego dotąd żadna ludzka stopa nie dotknęła! Zatknie chorągiew Stanów Zjednoczonych, na jedynym punkcie kuli ziemskiej, który wiekuiście pozostaje nieruchomy, wtedy gdy wszystkie są pociągane ruchem, dobę trwającym! Dopieroż tedy karykaturzyści mieli wolne pole do żartów. We wszystkich witrynach znakomitszych księgarzy, we wszystkich kioskach większych miast europejskich, jak również w główniejszych miastach Związku – tego kraju wolności w najobszerniejszem znaczeniu słowa – ukazywały się szkice i rysunki, przedstawiające prezesa Barbicane, wysilającego się na wynalezienie najosobliwszych środków dostania się do bieguna. Tu naprzykład śmiały ten amerykanin z motyką w ręku usiłował z pomocą członków Klubu Strzeleckiego przekopać podwodny tunel poprzez masy lodów, poczynając od pierwszych lawin lodowych aż do dziewięćdziesiątego stopnia szerokości północnej, chcąc przedostać się aż do końca osi. Tam to wielce szanowny Impey Barbicane, w towarzystwie J. T. Mastona i kapitana Nicholl – których podobieństwo było znakomicie uchwycone – wysiadał z balonu na owem tak upragnionem miejscu i w końcu, po przejmujących grozą próbach, po przebyciu tysiąca niebezpieczeństw, wszyscy trzej zdobywali kawałek węgla… ważący pół funta. To było wszystko, co zawierały owe okrzyczane pokłady węgla w strefach podbiegunowych. J. T. Maston, niemniej jak jego zwierzchnik był wystawiony na złośliwe pociski szyderców. Punch, dziennik angielski, zamieścił następną karykaturę. Sekretarz Klubu Strzeleckiego, pochwycony przyciąganiem magnetycznem bieguna, został przykuty do ziemi swym haczykiem metalowym. Musimy powiedzieć z tego powodu, że znakomity matematyk był zbyt żywego temperamentu, by módz brać ze strony komicznej żart, który ośmieszał jego fizyczną ułomność. Był on nim niesłychanie zgorszony i możemy sobie wyobrazić, że Mistress Evangelina Scorbitt podzielała w zupełności jego sprawiedliwe oburzenie. Inna karykatura, zamieszczona w Czarnoksięzkiej Latarni, wychodzącej w Brukseli, przedstawiała Impeya Barbicane i członków rady administracyjnej Stowarzyszenia działających wpośród płomieni, jak żyjące w ogniu salamandry. Celem stopienia lodów oceanu, wyleli oni na jego powierzchnię całe morze alkoholu, potem zapalili to morze, przemieniając tym sposobem basen podbiegunowy w ogromną czarę ponczu. Robiąc igraszkę ze słowa punch, które w angielskim języku oznacza pajaca, karykaturzysta belgijski posunął nieuszanowanie aż do tego stopnia, że przedstawił prezesa Klubu Strzeleckiego w postaci śmiesznego poliszynela. Z tych wszystkich karykatur największe powodzenie miała ta, którą zamieścił dziennik francuzki Charivari z podpisem rysownika Stopa. W brzuchu wieloryba, umeblowanym i zaopatrzonym we wszystkie sprzęty, których wymaga komfort, siedzieli, grając w szachy, Impey Barbicane i J. T. Maston. Naśladując Jonasza, prezes i jego sekretarz nie wahali się dać połknąć ogromnemu potworowi morskiemu, i za pomocą tego nowego sposobu przenoszenia się z miejsca na miejsce przepływali pod lodowemi krami, dążąc do portu, to jest do niedostępnego bieguna ziemi. Flegmatyczny dyrektor nowego Stowarzyszenia niewiele w gruncie troszczył się tem nieumiarkowanem rozpasaniem pióra i ołówka. Pozwalał ludziom zabawiać się swoim kosztem, to jest mówić, śpiewać, parodyować, karykaturyzować. Nie przeszkadzało mu to do prowadzenia dalej rozpoczętego dzieła. To też po decyzyi, powziętej na walnej naradzie, Stowarzyszenie, mocne koncesyą, otrzymaną od rządu związkowego, chcąc przystąpić niezwłocznie do eksploatowania okolic podbiegunowych, odwołało się do składki publicznej na sumę piętnastu milionów dolarów. Akcye, wydawane na sto dolarów każda, miały być spłacone jednorazowie. Otóż! tak wielkim był kredyt Barbicane and Co, że podpisujący się na składkę tłumnie zaczęli napływać. Należy wszakże wyznać, że byli oni wyłącznie mieszkańcami Stanów Zjednoczonych. – Tem lepiej! – zawyrokowali stronnicy North Polar Practical Association. Dzieło będzie tym sposobem wyłącznie amerykańskie! Rękojmia, jaką przedstawiała osobistość Barbicane and Co dla poczynającego się interesu, była tak poważną, spekulanci wierzyli z taką zaciętością w urzeczywistnienie jego obietnic w kwestyi przemysłowych korzyści, i z tak niewzruszoną wiarą pewni byli istnienia pokładów węgla pod biegunem północnym i możliwości eksploatowania ich, że kapitał nowego Stowarzyszenia po trzykroć zebrano. Sumę zebraną zredukowano więc do trzeciej części i z dniem 16-ym grudnia kapitał zakładowy towarzystwa wynosił piętnaście milionów dolarów. Suma ta była prawie trzy razy większą od zebranej również drogą publicznej składki przez Klub Strzelecki na koszta wysłania pocisku z ziemi do księżyca.